


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel loves his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

  
Daniel loves his Captain. Sure, he's heard it said somewhere (maybe a filmbook in the ship's library?) but he means it, even if Mitchell's really his Colonel. Whatever. Cameron Mitchell isn't the type he'd ever thought he would go for, but there's something about him that Daniel just can't resist.

Maybe it's the stilted speech, as the colonel emphasizes every other word for no apparent reason.

Maybe it's the way Cam always seems to get his shirt torn off on every away mission they go on.

But then again, maybe it's the way he drops to his knees whenever Daniel clicks his fingers together and points to the floor. Daniel's never had anyone submit to him so thoroughly before, and it's a heady experience to have his commanding officer desperate to suck his cock when Daniel finally allows it.

It makes up for all the times Daniel's caught him eyeing the gap in Commander Teal'c's uniform shirt, or with the green-skinned dancing girls that seem to come out of the woodwork.

Right now, Cam's got a lot to make up for. "What in the name of wormhole physics is this?" Daniel roars, waving one of the filmbooks he's discovered beside the colonel's bed. He throws it across the room for dramatic purposes.

Cameron sneaks a glance up at 'Goa'uld Gone Wild' as it goes sailing by. "I don't know, the maids must have put it there-"

"Don't talk back to me," Daniel bellows at him.

Cameron flinches, a lock of hair flopping onto his forehead as if it's just as alarmed as he is. "Sorry, Daniel."

"When you're on your knees like that," Daniel decrees, "You can call me, Sir."

"Sorry, Sir," Cam blurts. "Requesting permission to make it up to you, Sir!"

Daniel walks around the nude man kneeling in front of him; examining Colonel Mitchell's arched back, tensed thigh muscles, and the slight pout on his lips that looks damned inviting. "Damnit, Cam," he cries, fisting his hand in Mitchell's hair roughly and giving the man's head a shake. "Permission granted."

Cam's shaking hands fumble for his zipper gratefully, and Daniel sighs in relief as the colonel's lips wrap around him. He really does love his Captain.


End file.
